Above The Clouds: The Movie
Above The Clouds: The Movie is a 2018 American comedy-drama television film and a film on the Disney Drama Original Series, “Above The Clouds”. The film is produced by Disney Drama and stars Roshon Fegan and Allie DeBerry. The cast consists some original actors and characters from Above The Clouds and new characters. The film also stars, Stuart Phillps, Anna Nisbet, Floyd Martinez, Sarah Parker as Nina, Paris Berlec as Winnie, Andrew Nisah as Tony, Oliver James as Roy and Hannah Cat Jones. The film is set to debut on Disney Drama on April 20, 2018 as a Disney Channel Original Movie, to positive reviews and 8.4 million viewers. Plot Young pilot Branson takes over Skylette Airlines, his father’s aviation empire, only to realize that his old flame Cassie is a flight attendant there. Several years previously, he was forced to break up with her and move to New York to take care of his father's business. To this day, the two continue to harbour feelings for each other but decide to keep them bottled up. In an effort to rebrand the airline, Branson invites rock idol, Mandy to star in an upcoming commercial and appoints Sam as her flying consultant. Incongruent in both tastes and experience, this odd couple gets off on the wrong foot. However, as the shoot progresses they slowly discover each other's merits, developing a strong mutual attraction. Jayden having left Skylette, to become a pilot of private jets, meets the young and vivacious Nina during a flight and assumes her to be wayward and shallow. But they turn out to have a lot in common and start falling madly in love. At the height of their romance, Jayden realizes almost too late the secret behind her recalcitrance… Each of the three relationships comes with its own setbacks. As long as one can accept the imperfection of things, finding happiness—however fleetingly—is a blessing in itself. Cast *Roshon Fegan as Branson *Allie DeBerry as Cassie *Stuart Phillps as Samuel *Anna Nisbet as Mandy *Floyd Martinez as Jayden *Sarah Parker as Nina *Paris Berlec as Winnie *Andrew Nisah as Tony *Oliver James as Roy *Hannah Cat Jones as Heather Broadcast The film made its debut on Disney Drama, Disney Channel, Disney XD and Comedy Channel on April 20, 2018. The film also debuted on Family Channel in Canada on April 20, 2018, at the same time as the United States. The film is set to premiere on May 24, 2018 on Disney Channel in Australia and New Zealand and on June 26, 2018 on Disney Channel in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Ratings Before the film made its TV debut, it was viewed more than one million times on the Watch Disney Channel app. It was viewed by 8.4 million people on its premiere night and 9.2 million viewers in Early DVR Playback. Trivia *This movie is based on the Disney Drama Original Series, “Above The Clouds” *This movie original premiere date is November 2016 but due to serval production delays. The movie date is pushed back to April 20, 2018 *This movie consists some of the original cast with new cast joining *This is Stuart Phillips’s last project with Disney *Filming began on September 2016 and ended on March 2017